Fever Dream
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: On the last day of school, Tina tells Kurt about her little 'Freaky Friday' moment from the episode Props. Kurt's reaction is not what she thought it would be. Kurt/Tina friendship. Rated T for mentions of adult subject matter.


_A/N: I was originally going to title this fic "Don't Cry For Me, Asian Tina", but that would've been offensive! XD_

_I wrote this story because Kurt is my favorite Glee character and Tina, despite not knowing much about her, is also one of my favorites. She just seems so sweet and lovely. I can't wait for her ND takeover in Season Four! The Kurtina friendship is so cute, I just had to write something about them! _

_Also, I have to do some shameless self promotion here. Attention all KURT FANS and CHRIS COLFER FANS, I have written a story about Chris' upcoming movie "Struck By Lightning". Despite not even being out in general theaters yet, the film already has a brand new category up in the Movies Section of this site. Can you believe it? Anyway, you can find it under my profile…it is called "You Have No Idea" and be warned: it is very dark and possibly trigger-y. I do not mean to offend anyone. _

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt jumped a little at the soft voice. Peeking past his locker door, he found himself staring into the friendly face of his fellow Glee club member, Tina. Her beautiful smile was infectious and he felt himself smiling back at her. He shut his locker door.

"Hi, Tina."

"What are you doing?" The former goth girl asked, making small talk.

Kurt motioned for her to walk with him. As the pair descended down the mostly empty hallway, he cast one final glance back at his locker.

"I'm cleaning out my locker. I can't believe this is it. Graduation day is finally here and…I'm free! I actually made it!" Kurt sounded equal parts astounded and giddy with anticipation. "Now all that's left for me is to attend the graduation ceremony, open my acceptance letter into NYADA with Rachel and Finn, and say my goodbyes to Blaine, Dad, and Carole…"

"It's tough, isn't it? Saying goodbye?" Tina asked.

"It really is." Kurt agreed. He blinked a little in an attempt to stop his eyes from watering at the thought. "You know me….constant crier. I'll probably burst into tears when the time comes…"

"I know how you feel!" Tina nodded, swallowing in order to hide a slight waver to her voice. "I cry all the time too. I'm going to miss everyone so much, especially Mike. And you, Kurt. I'm really going to miss you a lot…"

Kurt smiled, truly touched. He'd always liked Tina…her beautiful and calming presence, lovely singing voice, and her kind attitude towards everyone. Now, more than ever, he had wished he had gotten to know the quiet girl better. He remained silent and let her continue.

"I mean, you and I were there since the very beginning. And now, almost everyone I know is leaving…" Tina went on, her emotions becoming more apparent in her tone. "I just want to tell you that I've always liked you and…I'm going to miss you so much…"

Tina paused here, her voice choked with emotion. A tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath before adding an afterthought. Half joking and half serious, she groaned: "Please don't leave me here."

Kurt let out a watery sounding laugh as he surged forward to hug the girl, his own tears now spilling freely from his eyes. Tina sagged into the embrace, crying harder and feeling embarrassed as hell over it. Kurt held her tightly for a moment before pulling back to look at her, his fair skin and blue eyes red and blotchy now.

"You see what I mean? We are easy criers….we've got to stick together." Tina joked.

"Ugh. At least you can get away with it with your beautiful complexion. I always end up looking like a rotten strawberry." Kurt fished around in his pocket for a tissue. "But Tina, I'm going to miss you too. Please continue to be sweet and wonderful next year, okay? The Glee club will need someone like you to balance out the new divas that will be coming in…"

Tina giggled, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Deal."

"And you are going to kick butt next year, Tina. Your voice is beautiful and you _will_ get the spotlight you deserve." Kurt continued, smiling warmly at her. "You are so talented. And we will all be there….me, Mike, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Santana…everyone. We love you and we will be there, cheering you on from the audience and reliving our glory days." Kurt smiled at her through his tears.

Tina laughed into her Kleenex at his comment.

"Nah, you'll be too busy being a Broadway star in New York with Rachel. But thanks for the encouragement, anyway."

A comfortable silence came over the two friends for a moment. As their tears dried, Tina began chewing her bottom lip in thought. She didn't think she'd ever tell him about her 'Freaky Friday' experience two weeks ago, but maybe it would effectively lighten the mood? I mean, if they are going to part, they might has well part on really good terms, right? Tina didn't want Kurt to remember her as the girl who broke him down into a hot mess, teary trainwreck on the last day of school…their last moments together after three years of knowing one another.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you. I think you'll get a kick out of it."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Okay, remember when I fell into the fountain at the mall? It was right before Nationals?" Tina asked him.

Kurt cringed at the memory of Tina's head making a dull 'thunk' sound as she splashed into the fountain. He also couldn't get over the fact that she had taken several expensive fabrics with her. "Yes? You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine." Tina grinned. "But, um…while I was laying there, concussed at the bottom of the fountain, I imagine...I had this dream…"

"You had a dream?" Kurt quirked a perfect eyebrow. "But the whole ordeal only lasted about ten seconds…"

"I know! But I had a daydream. It was very vivid. Basically, everyone was someone else…our personalities had switched bodies. Blaine and Puck switched personalities, Santana and Artie swapped, Mercedes and Brittany switched, Sugar and Quinn became each other…and so on. Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester switched too."

"Oh, my God! That sounds hilarious!" Kurt giggled. "Who was I?"

"That's the funny part." Tina continued, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. "I was Rachel, and Rachel was me. And…you switched personalities with Finn."

"With _Finn_?" Kurt laughed even harder. "Oh gosh! That boy cannot dress himself to save his life. Don't tell me I was wearing one of his awful plaid shirts?"

"You were." Tina confirmed. "And you told me that my boobs looked bigger and that you wanted to make out with me."

"That's very accurate, too. Rachel and Finn kiss _constantly_." Kurt shook his head, still smiling. "I can't believe you dreamt all of that up while in that fountain! That's amazing!"

Tina cleared her throat, attempting to calm her nerves. She didn't know if the information she would say next would offend Kurt, scare him, or make him uncomfortable. She hoped not. She just really wanted to clear the air with him. She assumed that a tiny part of her subconscious had been crushing on him slightly ever since the start of the Glee club and since their first real interaction together with the whole 'Single Ladies' fiasco. She had felt a little guilty over perving on someone as sweet, as innocent and as completely gay as Kurt, even though she couldn't control her subconscious, right? Still, she had to tell him…

_I should tell you, I should tell you…._

"Yeah. We made out a lot. And…you wanted to have sex with me. We were still Rachel and Finn, of course." Tina cast her eyes to the floor, forcing herself to say the last part. "And, um. And I…let you."

Kurt's laughter had completely died off. When Tina forced herself to look up at him, she almost wanted to burst into laughter at his startled 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look. His blue-green eyes were impossibly wide and his cheeks were slowly beginning to turn pink.

_I did it. I mentally scarred Kurt for life._

Mentally kicking herself, Tina began to stutter out (for real this time) an apology. What happened next was a real shocker. Kurt's startled facial expression relaxed into a slight grin. That grin turned into a smirk and, in a lower voice that can be described as downright _flirty_, he asked her something she would never forget.

"So, was I any good?"

Now, it was Tina's turn to drop her jaw. She flushed brightly at this question and at the way he was asking it, as if he was doing his best Puck impression. It was so weird, but so, SO awesome.

"Um. Y-yes. Yes, you were." Tina stammered

"Good." Kurt said simply, she could hear the smile in his tone. Then, Kurt winked at her….fucking _winked_ at her. Tina gasped, she really wasn't expecting that.

Then, Kurt burst into hysterical laughter, dropping his façade. Tina cracked up, joining him in his laughter.

"Kurt! I thought you were being possessed by Puck's spirit or something!" Tina jokingly pinched his arm.

"Since when is Noah dead, Tina? Because if that's the case, I think someone ought to tell him." Kurt gasped out between fits of giggles. "Oh, gosh…you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Wait. So, you're not mad?" Tina questioned.

"What? No, of course not." Kurt shrugged. "I'm kind of flattered, actually."

Tina smiled, relaxing now. "Good. I didn't want to freak you out or anything."

"You are entirely too kind to freak anyone out, Tina. Unless they are as gullible and superstious as Principle Figgins." Kurt grinned, then he held his arm out to her. "Come on, my Single Lady. We're going to Breadstix to laugh about this some more."

Tina laughed lightly, linking arms with him. "Wait, if I am your Single Lady, what do you call Brittany?"

"My…_other_ Single Lady?" Kurt replied eloquently.

"Nice one." Tina smirked as Kurt escorted her down the hall. "Very original."

"Oh, you." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You can help me think of some more creative names at the restaurant, deal?"

"Deal." Tina giggled.

The pair exited the school together, sadness and tears forgotten.

THE END

_A/N: What does everyone think Brittany's nickname should be? ;)_


End file.
